Swim with me
by rietsukabookman
Summary: Una pregunta aparentemente inocente, y un confundido y frustrado Haru que no termina de tenerlo claro. "¡Haru-chan, Haru-chan! ¿Qué significa para ti Rin-chan?". [RinHaru de corte romántico/sentimental con un poco de drama. Porque, ¿qué es Free! sin drama? Rated M por smut en próximo(s) capítulo(s)]


- ¡Haru-chan, Haru-chan! Dime, ¿qué significa para ti Rin-chan?

La inocente pregunta de Nagisa fue tan repentina que atravesó el pecho de Haru como una bala de revólver. Su rostro, normalmente poco expresivo, dibujó una mueca que mezclaba sorpresa y nerviosismo a partes iguales. La interpelación de Nagisa también produjo un efecto similar en Makoto, quien a punto estuvo de derramar su zumo, y que paseaba unos ojos atónitos de Haru a Nagisa, y viceversa, con la mandíbula floja.

Haru no quería responder a aquella pregunta incómoda. Por eso, contestó lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente, sin pararse a pensar en si la respuesta era lógica o adecuada.

- Nada… - murmuró con voz apagada, aparentando serenidad.

La respuesta no contentó a Nagisa, y se levantó con energía de la silla para inclinarse sobre la mesa que los tres compartían en aquella cafetería, reduciendo la distancia entre el moreno y él.

- ¡Pero eso es imposible, Haru-chan! – se quejó casi a gritos, e hizo un mohín -. ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Cuando dos personas se conocen, siempre son algo!

- Ah… Nagisa… - Makoto hizo señas a Nagisa para que bajara el tono mientras observaba la reacción del resto de los clientes con evidente preocupación.

- ¿No sois amigos acaso?

- No – respondió Haru secamente, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa y el mentón sobre el puño, haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar a un ruidoso Nagisa.

- ¿Entonces sois rivales? – volvió a preguntar éste.

- No.

- Nagisa, por favor… - el capitán del equipo podía ver, por su actitud y por sus gestos, que la pregunta no le había hecho demasiada gracia a Haru, pero no sabía cómo hacer que el rubio dejara el tema.

- ¿¡Sois enemigos mortales, como las nutrias y las ostras!? – Nagisa se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperándose.

Antes de que Haru pudiera volver a contestar con un rotundo "no", Makoto intervino tirando el borde de la camiseta de Nagisa, instándole a sentarse.

- ¡Oye, Nagisa! – alzó inusualmente la voz, tras lo cual se llevó una mano a la boca, cubriéndosela al darse cuenta del error. Al retirarla, el tono volvió a ser el habitual: afable y cálido -. No deberías hacerle esa clase de preguntas en un momento como éste.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de rara? – Nagisa se cruzó de brazos e hinchó los mofletes, molesto por no haber recibido su respuesta.

- Pues a ver… no es que sea rara… - farfulló, rascándose el mentón mientras pensaba en cómo explicarse -. Es más bien personal, y éste no es el sitio más indicado para hacerla, ¿no crees?

Makoto echó una mirada de reojo a Haru, pero éste no se había movido un ápice, y no parecía estar prestando atención a la conversación.

- ¡Sigo sin entender qué tiene de malo mi pregunta! – exclamó, agitando los brazos -. ¡Yo sólo quiero saber porque tengo curiosidad!

- Ya, pero…

La campanita que sonaba cada vez que la puerta del local se abría los interrumpió, y antes de poder dirigir su atención hacia la entrada, Rei ya se había reunido con ellos en la mesa, y les dedicaba una exagerada reverencia de disculpa.

- ¡Siento mucho llegar tarde! Estaba leyendo un libro y perdí la noción del tiempo.

- ¡Pues no te perdonamos! – se apresuró a decir Nagisa, arrugando la nariz de forma exagerada y señalando al recién llegado con el dedo -. ¡Llevamos esperando aquí dos horas!

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Dos horas!? – aulló Rei -. ¿¡Cómo es posible que me haya retrasado tanto!? ¿¡Por qué no me habéis avisado!?

- Te estoy tomando el pelo, Rei-chan – reveló Nagisa, sacando la lengua.

Rei se llevó las manos a la cara y resopló aliviado, aunque no tardó el regañar a su compañero.

- ¡No tiene ninguna gracia! ¡Por un momento me lo he creído!

Makoto se reclinó sobre el respaldo de la silla y suspiró, agotado, aunque también tranquilo por el hecho de que Nagisa, aparentemente, había perdido el interés en la discusión con Haru.

- De verdad, Nagisa, a veces esa energía tuya me agota…

- Me lo dicen a menudo – respondió éste, con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Rei tomó asiento entre Nagisa y Makoto, y tras colgar su bandolera de la silla, echó una mirada a Haru.

- ¿Eh? ¿Haruka-senpai? No tienes buena cara. ¿Te encuentras bien?

El aludido, que se había sumido en sus propios pensamientos y apenas había reparado en la llegada de Rei, salió de su trance particular al escuchar su nombre. A su vuelta a la realidad se encontró con sus compañeros de equipo mirándolo fijamente con expresión preocupada, Makoto el que más. Sacudió la cabeza y añadió con su habitual gesto de indiferencia:

- Sí. Estoy perfectamente.

Aquello era, por supuesto, mentira. Haru no estaba bien. Había pasado todo ese rato luchando para tratar de no pensar en la dichosa pregunta que le había formulado Nagisa. Y su intención era intentar evadirla durante toda la tarde, y con suerte, olvidarse de ella. Porque no quería pensar en ello.

Fue inútil. Por mucho que tratara de poner toda su atención en los chicos o en la gente que entraba y salía de la cafetería, las palabras de Nagisa robdaban por su mente como un mosquito. Ni siquiera al volver a casa y meterse en la bañera logró deshacerse de esos pensamientos, y eso le frustraba. Quería poder ignorarlo, porque aquella estúpida pregunta ya se la había planteado él mismo varias veces antes que Nagisa, y en ninguna de esas ocasiones había logrado sacar nada en claro. Por eso detestaba pensar en ello, en qué clase de relación tenían él y Rin.

Porque aún no lo tenía claro.

Dado que ni el agua podía aliviar su tormento particular, finalmente se rindió a su conciencia. Dejó los brazos colgando del borde de la bañera y se escurrió por la porcelana hasta que sólo su rostro quedó fuera del agua. Clavó sus ojos azules en el techo, sin ver realmente nada, y los cerró, resoplando con fuerza.

¿Qué eran Rin y él? Era una pregunta difícil, muy difícil. Desde luego, no eran amigos. Lo habían sido en su momento, cuando eran niños, pero ya no lo eran. Tenía claro que Rin no lo consideraba amigo, y él no podía considerarlo como tal. Makoto sí que era un amigo, y aunque es bien sabido que las comparaciones son odiosas, Makoto jamás había mirado a Haru de la forma en que Rin lo hacía, ni le había hablado como Rin lo había hecho.

Tampoco eran rivales, o al menos en su caso. Era evidente que Rin lo entendía así, pero Haru no veía a Rin como un rival, ni se veía a sí mismo como el competidor del otro. Básicamente, porque él no tenía interés alguno en competir, ni con Rin, ni con nadie. Él sólo nadaba estilo libre. No quería ser el rival de nadie, y sinceramente, le disgustaba que Rin no lo considerara otra cosa más allá de eso.

Sin embargo, no eran enemigos, ni mucho menos. Haru no odiaba a Rin. No sabía qué pensaba el aludido al respecto, pero al menos Haru no se sentía capaz de odiarle. Había muchas cosas de Rin que no le gustaban, por supuesto; pero no por ello podía odiarle. Rin había cambiado desde que regresó de Australia, y el cambio no había sido, bajo su punto de vista, para bien. Haru recordaba con nostalgia a aquel chico enérgico, entusiasta y pasional con el que solía nadar por placer, y que se había convertido en un joven impertinente, testarudo y antipático. Ése era el Rin que no le gustaba. El Rin que conoció cuando eran niños era con quien realmente se sentía a gusto.

Aquél era precisamente el punto en el que Haru siempre dejaba de dar vueltas al asunto cada vez que le rondaba la cabeza: el momento en el que se daba cuenta de que echaba de menos a Rin. No al Rin que insistía en que nadaran para ver cuál de los dos era el más rápido, sino al Rin que le hizo ver aquel paisaje que nunca antes había visto. Y era doloroso, porque ese Rin ya no estaba. Por alguna razón, se había ido, y era posible que nunca volviera. Por eso era incapaz de odiar al Rin Matsuoka de ahora, por muchos motivos que éste le diera para hacerlo. Porque había sido alguien importante para Haru, y por mucho que hubiera cambiado, seguía siendo Rin.

Le habría encantado que Rin nunca se hubiera marchado. De ser así, quizás las cosas no hubieran cambiado entre ellos. Nada de competir, nada de comprobar quién era mejor que quién; nada de encuentros incómodos, nada de miradas furtivas. Pero el pasado es irrevocable, y los acontecimientos sucedieron como sucedieron.

Echaba mucho de menos al Rin que una vez fue, y eso hacía que enfrentarse al actual fuera doloroso. Haru no quería competir con Rin: se conformaba con nadar con él. De hecho, le encantaría nadar con él, no para él. Como solían hacer antes. Sin tiempos, sin presiones. Solamente nadar. Juntos.

Pero Rin nunca lo permitiría.

Sabía que, por mucho que le diera vueltas, no iba a solucionar nada ni iba a sacar nada en claro. Y mucho menos tras admitir, una vez más, que quería que Rin volviera a ser como antes. Por eso, Haru decidió detenerse ahí y dejar el tema antes de empezar a angustiarse. Hundió la cabeza en el agua, y cuando empezó a quedarse sin aire, salió a la superficie, buscándolo con ansias. Por un momento, la falta de oxígeno en el cerebro le hizo olvidarse de su batalla particular.

Al día siguiente, durante el descanso para el almuerzo, Gou informó al equipo de natación de Iwatobi que el entrenamiento tendría lugar en las instalaciones del instituto Samezuka. Por lo visto, había habido un problema con el filtro del agua – Gou no supo trasladar literalmente el mensaje de la profesora Amakata -, y los técnicos trabajarían en ello durante la tarde para solucionarlo antes de que acabara el día.

Nadie puso ninguna objeción al respecto. Sin embargo, tras vacilar un momento, Haru anunció que no asistiría al entrenamiento. Se inventó una excusa poco elaborada, y antes de que cualquiera de los otros miembros pidiera detalles, se levantó y se excusó, alegando que iba al servicio. Efectivamente, fue al lavabo, y permaneció sentado junto al borde de la piscina, ensimismado, hasta que el timbre anunció el segundo periodo de clases. Mientras Gou, Rei y Nagisa trataban de deducir qué impedía a su compañero entrenar con ellos, Makoto parecía el único que pudo ver más allá de la confusa excusa de Haru.

No se sentía con ganas de encontrarse con Rin, y mucho menos después de haber pasado toda la tarde anterior – y también parte de la noche, muy a su pesar – pensando en él y en lo mucho que deseaba que las cosas cambiaran. No tenía fuerzas para que le pidiera una y otra vez que nadara contra él, y que se repitiera de nuevo ese círculo vicioso en el que él se negaba, y Rin insistía hasta que ambos acababan gritándose y enfadándose el uno con el otro. Era frustrante negarse a nadar contra él constantemente, y mucho más el no sentirse capaz de decirle que, si nadaban juntos, sería para nadar con él, no para él. Rin era terco como una mula, y no iba a desistir hasta conseguir lo que quería. Y Haru tampoco iba a ceder tan fácilmente, y le repetiría hasta con un pie en la tumba que el sólo nadaba estilo libre.

Por ese motivo, decidió ir a casa una vez terminaron las clases con la firme intención de permanecer toda la tarde dentro de la bañera, incluso si su piel se arrugaba como la de un elefante. No quería saber nada de Rin, ni del Samezuka, ni del entrenamiento. No quería pensar ni seguir engordando aquella bola de nieve que era su complicada situación con Rin, que no hacía más que hacerse más y más grande a medida que bajaba por la colina.

Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde cuando Haru se presentó en la entrada del Samezuka. Sacarse a Rin de la cabeza había sido imposible, y a medida que pasaban las horas, la casa se le hacía más y más pequeña, y las paredes se le caían encima. Además, debía solucionar el tema de Rin de una vez por todas. De lo contrario, se pasaría el resto de su vida evitándole, y no era eso lo que quería. Se había dado cuenta tarde de que, huyendo de él, no hacía más que echar más leña al fuego, y la situación entre ambos se hacía cada vez más tensa. Debía cortar por lo sano y aclarar las cosas antes de que todo aquello no tuviera arreglo y fuera imposible dar marcha atrás.

Hacía rato que el sol había empezado a descender en el cielo, y la noche empezaba a sumirlo todo en una tenue oscuridad. Casi no había estudiantes ni en la entrada ni en el patio, así que Haru estaba prácticamente solo. Sin embargo, y sólo por si acaso, antes de colarse a hurtadillas en las instalaciones deportivas, se subió la bufanda hasta la nariz y escondió parte del rostro en ella.

Había estado varias veces en el instituto, y conocía perfectamente el camino hasta la piscina donde Rin y su equipo entrenaban. Por el camino se cruzó con una pareja de estudiantes sudorosos y con ropa de deporte que salían de lo que parecía el gimnasio. Estos, por suerte, no lo identificaron como un intruso, y lo saludaron educadamente como si fuera un estudiante más. Haru les devolvió nerviosamente el saludo, y tras avanzar unos cuantos metros, abrió las enormes puertas metálicas del edificio que albergaban la piscina y el club de natación de Samezuka.

Tal y como pensaba, por la hora que era, las instalaciones estaban vacías, aunque las luces seguían encendidas. No había rastro ni de los miembros del equipo de natación local, ni de sus propios compañeros de equipo. Aprovechando la soledad, Haru se permitió quitarse la bufanda. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba nervioso; y por eso, se abrió también la cremallera de su sudadera, que empezaba a hacer honor a su nombre. Tenía muy claro qué era lo que quería decirle a Rin, pero no estaba seguro de cómo decírselo, o de si sería capaz de hacerlo, en realidad. Es más, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si él estaba ahí. Era tarde, y por lo tanto, era bastante probable que se hubiera marchado a su habitación; pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde estaba, y colase en la piscina y colarse en los edificios de alojamiento de los estudiantes eran dos cosas muy diferentes. El único sitio en el que podía encontrar a Rin era ése.

Tragó saliva, respiró profundamente, y echó a andar en dirección a los vestuarios. Contuvo la respiración y asomó con cautela la cabeza por el marco de la puerta, pero la sala estaba totalmente vacía. Quizás un poco desordenada, pues había un par de taquillas abiertas, algunas piezas de ropa sin recoger y un enorme charco en medio del pasillo; pero estaba vacía. Haru resopló, decepcionado y aliviado a partes iguales: decepcionado por no haber encontrado a Rin, pero aliviado a su vez por el mismo motivo. Atravesó los vestuarios y se asomó de nuevo en el pasillo. Pero, una vez más, se encontró con un espacio desierto.

Sintiéndose esta vez más decepcionado que aliviado, avanzó por el corredor hasta la piscina, en la que, tal y como esperaba, no había ni un alma. Rin tampoco estaba ahí. Eso significaba que no tenía otro lugar donde buscarlo. Se le habían acabado las opciones.

Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y suspiró, fijando los ojos en algún lugar por encima de él, en el techo. Se sentía frustrado. Por fin se había decidido a hablar seriamente con Rin, y cuando por fin había encontrado las fuerzas para hacerlo, no pudo. Había perdido la oportunidad de acabar con todo ese asunto de una vez por todas, y a saber cuándo tendría otra. Aquello era como un cuento de nunca acabar.

Sintiéndose estúpido por haberse tomado el trabajo de ir hasta ahí y no conseguir nada, Haru se separó de la pared y avanzó a paso lento hacia la piscina, casi arrastrando los pies. Las luces del recinto aún estaban conectadas, y junto con las luces de las farolas exteriores, que atravesaban las cristaleras del techo, proyectaban una bonita gama de colores sobre el agua, que permanecía totalmente quieta e impasible, sin una sola onda que perturbara aquella preciosa imagen acuática. Admirando los colores, pero igualmente abatido por el fracaso de su plan, Haru se arrodilló junto al borde e introdujo los dedos en el agua, rompiendo la calma de su superficie, haciendo vibrar colores y reflejos.

- ¿Terminará algún día…? – preguntó en voz baja, aunque ni él mismo supo si era una pregunta para sí mismo, o si buscaba algún tipo de respuesta por parte de la piscina.

- El entrenamiento terminó hace más de una hora, si es eso lo que quieres saber. Obviamente, llegas tarde.

Haru dio un respingo, y todas sus terminaciones nerviosas reaccionaron a esa voz, erizando el vello de su nuca y acelerando el ritmo de sus pulsaciones. Conocía demasiado bien esa voz. Era la voz de la persona a quien estaba buscando.

Y, ahora que la había encontrado, deseaba salir corriendo y volver a esconderse en la bañera durante horas, días, o quizás años.

Se incorporó poco a poco hasta ponerse de pie, y lentamente, se giró para comprobar aquello que tenía tan claro como que el sol salía cada mañana.

Al otro lado de la zona alicatada, frente a la puerta que daba al almacén; aun con el bañador puesto, el pelo mojado, y una fregona en la mano. Pero, a pesar del detalle de la fregona, había otro que destacaba por encima de los demás: el ceño fruncido y una evidente expresión de rabia y disgusto.

Rin.


End file.
